The present invention relates to a method of and an apparatus for monitoring the performance of a steam power plant.
In the conventional system for monitoring the performance of a steam power plant, the monitoring is made through a calculation of the heat rate on the basis of data such as steam pressure, steam temperature, steam flow rate, turbine load and so forth.
This conventional system, however, involves a problem in that the calculation of heat rate the plant fluctuates largely to reach impractical values, particularly when the change of the level of load is large, because such a change of level of load of the power generating plant is not taken into consideration at all in the calculation of heat rate.
In addition, the performance data measured in a steady load state are inconveniently mixed with the performance data measured in the unsteady load state and cannot be discriminated from the latter. Therefore, the reliability of the whole data becomes impractically low to deteriorate the quality of the monitoring of performance.